Você esta errado
by Uchiha Sayuki
Summary: Ela sempre o amara, e para ela, ele sempre achou que poderia têla quando quiser, ela mostraria a ele que estava errado. Fic Sasu X Saku.


"_**Você esta errado."**_

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long, til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

**_(Aqui estão os fatos,_**

_**Começamos como amigos,**_

_**Era legal,mas estavamos figindo...**_

_**Yeah,Yeah, desde que você se foi!**_

_**Você se dedicou, você teve tempo,**_

_**Não foi muito, Até eu te chamar de meu,**_

**_Yeah, Yeah, desde que você se foi!_**

_**E tudo que você me ouviu dizer,**_

_**Era como eu me via com você!**_

**_Era tudo o que você me ouvia dizer)_**

Ela sempre tinha-o o amado, nada que fazia tinha sentido, tudo o que fazia era mais uma coisa para ele, ele sempre tinha a chance, a chance de amá-la e fazê-la feliz, mas ele nunca a aproveitou, sempre achou que era uma coisa que ele poderia ter quando quisesse em sua vida, mas ele estava enganado.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

**_(Desde que você se foi,_**

_**Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez,**_

_**Eu estou seguindo em frente,Yeah,Yeah**_

_**Graças a você, Agora eu eu tenho o que eu quero,**_

**_Desde que você se foi!)_**

Mas ele estava enganado, ela apenas recebeu um 'Obrigado, Sakura', depois disso se foi, depois disso passou a ser outra, queria treinar, não para alcançá-lo, sim para superá-lo, para poder mostrar o que ele havia perdido, para mostrar que ele estava enganado.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

**_(Como eu me coloquei nisso, você me fez,_**

_**eu ainda senti alguma coisa por aquela estupida musica de**_

_**amor!**_

_**Yeah,Yeah, desde que você se foi!**_

_**Como pode que eu nunca ouvi você dizer,**_

_**eu só quero estar com você,**_

**_Eu acho que você nunca se sentiu assim)_**

Mesmo assim, ela ainda sentia algo por ele, nada de mais é claro, nunca mais sentiria-se desse jeito, nunca mais seria ingênua, nunca mais sofreria, nunca mais olharia-o nos olhos. Desde que ele se fora ela tinha mudado, não era mais deixada de lado nas batalhas, com o treinamento de Tsunade agora ficara mais forte, estava decidida a nunca mais amá-lo, ela seria a melhor e a mais bonita, para mostrar que ele estava enganado.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

**_(Mas desde que você se foi,_**

_**Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez,**_

_**Eu estou seguindo em frente,Yeah,Yeah**_

_**Graças a você, Agora eu eu tenho o que eu quero,**_

**_desde que você se foi!)_**

Agora podia ter quantos garotos quisesse havia crescido, ficara mais bonita, seria a melhor, chegaria até ele para dizer: 'Olha o que você perdeu.', ela o faria sofrer o mesmo que ela sofrera, ela seria a melhor, sem se importar com os outros, ela mostraria a todos que ele estava enganado, ela seria a melhor, ela casaria com seu príncipe encantado, ela se vestiria de um vestido branco, o mais lindo o possível, ela o convidaria, para o fazer sofrer com sua felicidade, para mostrar a TODOS que ele estava enganado.

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

**_(Você teve sua chance, e você disperdiçou,_**

_**Sem noção, fora de controle,**_

_**Cala a tua boca, eu não aguento mais isso,**_

**_de novo, de novo,de novo e de novo!)_**

Ela o encontraria e o faria desculpar-se, até faria com que ele o pedisse perdão, para que ele fosse humilhado como ela fora, para que ele sofresse como ela sofrera, também o convenceria a continuar no time 7, para que ela o salvasse e falaria a ele: 'Viu como estava enganado? Viu o que você perdeu?'.

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know, that I get_

_I get what I want_

**_Desde que você se foi,_**

_**(Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez,**_

_**Eu estou seguindo em frente,Yeah,Yeah**_

_**Graças a você, Agora eu eu tenho o que eu quero,**_

_**Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez,**_

_**Eu estou seguindo em frente,Yeah,Yeah**_

_**Graças a você,**_

_**Agora eu tenho,**_

_**Você devia saber que eu tenho,**_

**_eu tenho o que eu quero!)_**

Ela queria fazê-lo sofrer ela mostraria a ele que ela o amava, ela mostraria a ele que estava errado, o faria passar noites em claro, que nem ela passou, para que ele se sentisse culpado para que ele nunca mais maltratasse ninguém, para que ele provasse do próprio remédio. Queria mostrá-lo que ele havia errado.

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

**_(desde que você se foi,_**

_**desde que você se foi,**_

**_desde que você se foi!_!)**

Mas, talvez ela só quisesse provar a si mesma que ele estava errado.

_**Fim!**_

_**N.A.: **_

Domo Minna-San!

Cá esta mais outra fanfic minha, dessa vez eu resolvi separar meu casal favorito, essa fic é a cabeça da Sakura tentando convencer-se de que o Sasuke a amava e a deixou por um motivo idiota, e que ele não podia a ter quando quisesse. Não sei se ficou muito repetitivo o 'que ele estava errado', mas eu achei necessário...

Bem é isso... Não sei se ficou boa, mas isso são vocês quem decidem... Há a musica é a **Since U Been Gone da Kelly Clarkson.**

Kissus Kissus

Uchiha Sayuki

Propaganda: Se você é fan do casal Sasuke e Sakura, leia minha outra fic: 'Choice of Life'!


End file.
